I Never Knew You
by wonderwall91
Summary: Set after "Moving Out." Baby ficlet. Samchel.


Hello readers-if anyone reads this! I have always, always loved Samchel. After seeing their interactions within this past episode though I really wanted to write something about them.

And this was born. Maybe I'll write an actual Samchel story at some point. I don't know if Samchel even has a fanbase :(

Reviews are appreciated :)

* * *

The loft apartment was a wreck. There was food spread about, empty wine bottles and glasses, and DVDs as a reminder of a good time that had been had. She eased herself around the room and picked up the dishes, careful not to disturb the guest that was currently asleep on her couch.

"I can do that, Rachel," came a soft whisper from behind her. She turned around slowly and smiled at her roommate before shaking her head.

"It's alright, Kurt," she replied with a small smile. "Enjoy your time with Blaine." Kurt looked at her with gratitude before walking over to her.

"Blaine always raves about what a good guy Sam is," he stated once he was by her side. Rachel looked at him in confusion before turning around to face him, resting her body against the sink. "I kind of regret not getting to know him when we went to McKinley."

"We knew he was a good guy, Kurt," she replied while looking at his slumbering features on the couch. "Don't you remember what he did for his siblings?" Kurt smiled softly before looking at Rachel. "What?" She questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Kurt replied. "I'm going back to my room," he added before waltzing off to his room. Rachel rolled her eyes at the boy before going back to cleaning the dishes.

She welcomed the distraction. Ever since Finn had passed away she had felt hopeless. Worse than that, she felt helpless. It was as though her entire world had collapsed around her. He was supposed to be her forever. She couldn't understand why their forever had been cut so short.

As her thoughts wandered off to those of Finn she heard the unmistakable shatter of the wine glass in her hand. Immediately after her mind registered the pain that coursed through her hand. "Damn it," she growled, seeing the bright red blood swirl within the mixture of soap and bubbles.

"Let me help you," a groggy voice whispered beside her. Within a flash there was a hand holding her palm gingerly. "I'm going to wash it, alright?" Rachel nodded at the blond who then eased her hand under the warm water. "How'd you do this?" He questioned while washing the wound with soap.

"Ouch," she whined as the sting of the soap began to kick in. "Sorry," she added, embarrassed that he was seeing her act like a baby. He smiled at her and a small part of her couldn't help but think his sleepy grin was cute.

"No problem," he added while wrapping a hand towel around the wounded area. "I've cut my hand before doing the exact same thing. It freaking hurt." Rachel chuckled lightly before inspecting the make-shift bandage. Sam immediately noticed and looked away sheepishly. "I'll go get you a band-aid if you tell me where you guys keep them."

"Don't worry about it, Sam. This will do just fine," she added. "I'm so sorry I woke you up though. I didn't even realize that I had been that loud; however, I guess I should have known. It was never a secret that I had a big mouth."

"Hey," he interrupted, "you're talking to Trouty Mouth here," he replied with a shrug. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him back to the couch. He followed like a lost puppy.

"You can sit down," Rachel supplied while patting the spot beside her. Sam stood awkwardly, hands in his pockets. "I won't bite," she added with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, if you promise," he groaned while plopping down on the couch. "I'm so sore," he stated while rubbing his shoulder. "I don't think the trip from Lima agreed with me." He chuckled and then jerked when he felt small hands massaging his neck.

"I've been told that I'm an excellent masseuse. I feel slightly guilty for waking you up, and, you've been sleeping on our couch. I'm sure that I have plenty of things to make up for," Rachel exclaimed while kneading the tight muscles through the plaid t-shirt. Sam groaned before easing into the touches.

"If Broadway doesn't work out for you then I'll pay you to give me massages," Sam whispered, feelings of content written on his face.

"I'll think about it," Rachel chuckled She noticed Sam glancing at the clock. "I guess it is pretty late. I'll let you get to bed." With that Rachel stood up and turned to leave.

"I'm not tired. If you're not we could…I don't know, watch a movie maybe?" He was unsure of whether the brunette would want to spend any more time with him. He hadn't really spoken to her since she graduated. He thought about her sometimes. How could he not? She was living with his best friend's boyfriend. Blaine brought her up in several conversations.

He hadn't taken Finn's death too well. He couldn't imagine how Rachel had been doing since then. He didn't want to push her into talking about him. He just wanted to hang out with an old friend in hopes that they could re-kindle the friendship.

What he hadn't expected though were the weird feelings she was giving him. She had oiled him up for his photo shoot earlier in the week. He knew she was simply being a friend, but he couldn't help but notice the stirring feelings within him while her tiny hands rubbed oil all over him.

It was probably just the fact that Rachel was a pretty girl. Nothing else.

"I'd like that," Rachel replied while grabbing the remote. "Funny Girl is in the DVD player…"

"Cool," he retorted. "I've never seen it." Rachel feigned horror before turning the television on and then the DVD player.

Sam coughed lightly when he felt the brunette shift closer to him. Without a second thought he wrapped his arm around frail shoulders.

He could deal with a chick musical for Rachel Berry.


End file.
